Donde habita lo que anhelo
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: A los pequeños que llegan por primera vez al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería les espera la Ceremonia de Selección antes de sentarse a una mesa, conocer personas y comenzar una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Sin embargo, ¿el Sombrero Seleccionador sabe lo que hace? A Teddy le dijeron que sí y está por averiguarlo. [Colección "TG canon de Bell"]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso sin fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_Este One participa en el reto especial "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

**Donde habita lo que anhelo.**

_1 de septiembre de 2009._

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.

El profesor delante de la fila de niños parecía amable, incluso contento, pero un pequeño de pelo castaño desvaído estaba demasiado concentrado en sus propios pies como para fijarse.

—… Las cuatro casas son…

Eso le interesaba. El niño castaño alzó los grandes ojos marrones, fijándose finalmente en el hombre que los estaba mirando desde el frente de la fila, con un rostro ligeramente regordete y una sonrisa franca. Le parecía conocido, pero no recordaba de dónde…

Frunciendo el ceño, el chiquillo no se percató de que algo raro pasaba hasta que, a su alrededor, se fue haciendo el silencio antes de que los murmullos lo alcanzaran.

—¿Viste eso?

—¿Cómo lo hizo?

—Eso es muy raro…

—Niños… —llamó el profesor con voz muy seria.

Los pequeños se callaron y atendieron, dejando de lado al que, de tener el pelo marrón y sin vida, pasó a mostrarlo de un brillante color azul.

—Como les decía, las cuatro casas de Hogwarts son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Su casa será como su familia, y para saber a cuál irán, se llevará a cabo la Ceremonia de Selección. Síganme, por favor, no lleva mucho tiempo.

El pelo azul volvió a lucir oscuro y tristón, cuando su dueño inclinó la cabeza, retorciéndose las manos, mirando sus pies, donde afortunadamente, sus tenis azules estaban bien atados.

—¡Anda, camina! —dijo una vocecilla tras él.

El niño asintió, echó un vistazo al frente y comenzó a andar lo más rápido que pudo, aunque con especial cuidado de dónde ponía los pies.

Era la primera vez que estaba rodeado por tantos niños magos y temía no caerles bien, más ahora que habían visto lo que a veces hacía con el pelo. La abuela le aseguró que estaría bien, pero no estaba seguro.

De pronto, los niños delante del castaño empezaron a detenerse, sin romper la fila en la que iban. Todos miraban al frente, así que el chiquillo castaño también lo hizo. El profesor que los había llevado hasta allí estaba moviéndose al frente, colocando un taburete y sobre este, lo que parecía un montón de tela vieja. El niño iba a preguntar qué sucedía cuando vio, maravillado, que el montón de tela se movía y de allí salía una voz que cantaba cosas de Hogwarts y sus cuatro casas.

Entonces se acordó. Aquel debía ser el Sombrero Seleccionador del que tanto le hablaran la abuela y su padrino. ¿De verdad esa cosa iba a decidir la casa a la que iría por los próximos siete años? ¿Y si se equivocaba y lo mandaba a donde nadie lo quería? O peor aún, ¿y si veía que era demasiado raro para Hogwarts, con su pelo de colores y sus constantes tropiezos, y hacía que lo mandaran a casa?

Sacudió la cabeza. Debía dejar de pensar esas cosas. La abuela Andrómeda juró que el Sombrero sabía lo que hacía y que le iría bien. Y ella nunca le decía mentiras (no en cosas tan serias como esa).

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, el profesor al frente comenzó a leer nombres en voz alta, en orden alfabético, así que todavía le faltaba un rato para pasar al frente.

Tras un largo rato, cuando apenas empezaba la letra E, sintió que alguien palmeaba su hombro, así que se giró y vio a un chiquillo de pelo oscuro, carita redonda y brillantes ojos grises que, a la luz de las velas flotantes, se veían ligeramente azules.

—Oye, ¿qué es ese sombrero? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Es el Sombrero Seleccionador, te lo pones, ve lo que hay en tu cabeza y así sabe a qué casa te va a mandar —respondió el castaño enseguida, con algo de lentitud, sin estar seguro de si el otro preguntaba en serio o no —¿De veras no sabías?

—Bueno, es que... Cuando mis padres me hablaron de la Selección, no me contaron mucho. Y a mis primos les gusta hacer bromas, así que... —los ojos grises del niño, mirando hacia arriba, se mostraron más azules antes de mirar al otro y sonreír —Por cierto, me llamo… —miró a ambos lados, pero todos parecían atentos a una niña de coletas negras que acababa de pasar al frente —Me llamo Icarus.

El nombre fue susurrado con timidez, lo que al otro niño le dijo que no era el único con algo raro.

—Yo me llamo Ted —se presentó, estirando la diestra —¿Cuál es tu apellido?

—¿Es muy importante? —Icarus le dio un apretón a la mano derecha de Ted con la propia, sonriendo un poquito —Papá dice que no, pero mis primos…

—¡Ah, no! Solo es para saber tu nombre completo. La abuela dice que hay que ser atento con la gente a la que acabas de conocer.

—Bueno, en ese caso…

—¡Hitchens, Icarus!

El niño de ojos grises dio un respingo, le hizo una seña a Ted para que lo dejara pasar y el otro dio un paso atrás con tal mal tino que se tropezó con un chiquillo rubio con cara de pocos amigos que enseguida lo hizo a un lado. Ted, con todas sus fuerzas, intentó no caer sobre un par de chicos ya sentados en una de las mesas y cuando lo consiguió, miró al taburete, donde Icarus Hitchens ya tenía puesto el sombrero.

—¡Slytherin! —anunció el objeto mágico tras unos pocos segundos.

Icarus le dedicó una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento al profesor que le quitó el sombrero y se fue caminando hacia la mesa que más aplaudía, aunque nadie en ella parecía demasiado alegre. Ted alzó una mano, agitándola cuando Icarus miró en su dirección, intentando así animarlo.

Ted recordó entonces que Slytherin era la casa menos favorita de su padrino Harry, aunque decía que de ir allí, no sería tan raro: la abuela Andrómeda fue a Slytherin. Y ella era muy buena con él. Algo gruñona a veces, pero en general era la más buena del mundo.

Aunque tampoco le importaría ir a la casa de su padrino, Gryffindor, donde también había estado tía Ginny junto a todos sus hermanos. Y su propio padre, según lo que sabía, también fue allí. ¿Sería él lo suficientemente bueno para ir a Gryffindor? Aunque…

Bueno, eso de ser "un caballerito", como decía la abuela, era porque se lo habían enseñado. No siempre le salía bien, sobre todo cuando le daba por tropezar con todo y peor cuando el pelo le cambiaba a uno de sus colores favoritos. Ante eso, agachó la cabeza, ¿de verdad podría hacer amigos? Icarus parecía agradable, pero seguramente quedarían separados y ya no iba a hablarle…

—¡Lupin, Ted!

Al oír su nombre, el niño sacudió la cabeza, espabilándose y tratando de ir rápidamente al frente, pero sin correr. Pronto estuvo sentado en el taburete y un segundo después, el Sombrero Seleccionador era colocado suavemente en su cabeza.

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —dijo una vocecilla en su oído, con lo cual Ted dio un respingo —Agallas hay, como en un buen Gryffindor, pero no lo son todo para ti, ¿verdad? —un instante de silencio —¡Oh! También sueles salirte con la tuya, ¿eh?

—¿Es por hacer de todo para que la abuela no me castigue cuando me salen las cosas mal? —inquirió Ted en su mente, algo apesadumbrado.

—Ah, claro, entonces eso no puede contar como astucia, quizá Slytherin no te convenga…

Ted ya lo suponía, pero le entristecía un poco no estar con el único niño que le había dirigido la palabra desde que subió al expreso de Hogwarts.

—No, no, las compañías no lo son todo —aseguró el Sombrero, para luego decir —Ah, veo que también eres brillante, curioso y deseoso de aprender, ¿tal vez debas ir a Ravenclaw?

—No lo sé, eso lo decides tú, ¿no? —indicó el niño, confundido.

—Pues parece que no, la sabiduría es lo tuyo —aseguró el Sombrero, en cuya voz se adivinaba algo parecido a un deje de diversión —¡Pero qué veo! Siempre estás trabajando duro…

—¡Para no caerme, claro! —renegó el chiquillo, sin poder evitar hacer una mueca que, debido a lo grande que le quedaba el Sombrero, nadie notó.

—Y no parece importarte…

—Pues no, es normal, ¿verdad? Si algo no te sale, te esfuerzas hasta que te sale.

—Me recuerdas a una niña con la cabeza llena de colores y de ganas de esforzarse mucho, pequeño.

A Ted, de repente, se le iluminó la cara, aunque sus ojos también se pusieron un poco cristalinos.

—¿Esa era mi mami?

El Sombrero Seleccionador no contestó, por lo que Ted temió haberlo ofendido.

—Te dicen que te pareces mucho a tu padre, ¿verdad? Porque eres tranquilo y cortés, y te preocupas mucho por la gente…

—Pero… Pero… La abuela dice que a mami también le cambiaba el pelo de color y que… Y que igual se tropezaba con casi todo y…

Sin querer, Ted estaba pensando en una de las cosas que más añoraba en el mundo, aunque la hubiera tenido por muy poco tiempo. El Sombrero Seleccionador, siendo lo que era, pudo ver eso y más en la cabeza del niño, en su ánimo y su personalidad, y descubrió que no era que el chiquillo quisiera más a su madre que a su padre, si no que anhelaba parecerse a la mujer que le había dado la vida aunque fuera un poquito, pero no sabía cómo sin que la gente pensara que no le gustaba que le dijeran que era como su padre, lo que, por lo visto, era lo más frecuente.

—¿Estás tan dispuesto a dar todo por conseguir tus sueños, pequeño? —preguntó el Sombrero con voz suave, casi cariñosa.

—¡Sí, sí! Eso hicieron papi y mami. Me lo contó mi abuela.

—Bien, en ese caso, ya sé dónde está tu sitio.

En la mesa de Slytherin, preocupado porque aquella selección duraba bastante, Icarus Hitchens rogaba porque le fuera bien al simpático niño que, por un instante, había mostrado el pelo azul en la fila de alumnos nuevos. Su sonrisa fue enorme y sincera cuando oyó que se anunciaba una casa.

—¡Hufflepuff!

En ese momento no lo sabían, pero Ted Lupin e Icarus Hitchens serían parte de una generación que no estaría tan marcada por prejuicios, dispuesta a ver más allá de los colores o de las cualidades de una casa de Hogwarts.

Esos dos serían los primeros de muchos en ser amigos aunque no compartieran sala común.

–&–

_¡Bienvenidos sean!_

_A ver, seguramente les sorprende que haya escrito de nuevo sobre Teddy, pero qué quieren, parece que los Lupin me traen suerte (o son ideas mías, no sé). Para el reto en cuestión, debías elegir como primera participación a un personaje de la Tercera Generación y me pareció genial usar a Teddy, siendo el "primero" de dicha generación._

_En un One anterior dejé claro que mi versión de Teddy era adorable (al menos a mis ojos) y que tenía ciertas cualidades para quedar en las distintas casas de Hogwarts, pero que yo lo veía en Hufflepuff como su madre. Ahora han leído lo que le pasa por la cabeza al niño mientras esperaba la "sentencia final". Un poco dramático sí lo puse, como Harry a su edad; además, el pobre tiene el añadido de ser huérfano y un metamorfomago que apenas está aprendiendo a controlar sus cambios de aspecto. Y para colmo, es casi tan torpe como Dora Así cualquier niño se asusta de no encajar, ¿no creen? Por eso pensé que, antes de ser seleccionado, también debía conocer a un posible amigo y nadie mejor que un personaje que sale en la _Saga HHP_, y que en mi versión de la TG canon, es del mismo curso que Teddy: Icarus Hitchens, que seleccionaron en Slytherin, ¿adivinen por qué? (Bell y sus pistas raras…)._

_En fin, espero les haya gustado el One. Cuídense mucho y deséenme suerte en el reto._


End file.
